Super Smash Racers
by Kid Anime
Summary: The Smashers return for some friendly racing with items from Pokeballs to Super Mushrooms to Boomerangs in the fray for ensured mayhem! Will the Battlers from my Battle Royale fic make surprise appearances along with courses from their worlds? YOU DECIDE!
1. Intro

**Super Smash Racers**

**I don't own any of the Characters from the Super Smash Bros. series or the game itself**

**Engine #1: Introduction**

Hey everyone! Kid Anime here with a new spinoff to the Smash Bros!

This isn't the first chapter, more like an intro for what's to come!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand will once again be hosting the events that occur.

The Brawling Newcomers will not be entering right away so for now you're stuck with the starters of Melee.

Karts, Bikes, Hoverboards, and many other vehicles will be used like Kirby's Warp Star and Mario's Dragster.

**Starter Characters:**

**Mario: Mario Dragster**

**Peach: Daytripper**

**Bowser: Offroader**

**Link: Epona**

**Sheik/Zelda: Epona**

**Kirby: Warp Star**

**Pikachu: Bicycle**

**Fox: Arwing**

**Samus: Morph Ball**

**Donkey Kong: Jungle Kart**

**Yoshi: Yoshi's Egg**

**Ice Climbers: Ice Glider**

**Captain Falcon: Blue Falcon**

**Ness: Mr. Saturn's Tea Table**

Please enjoy the story coming soon.


	2. Where's the Battle Royale?

**Super Smash Racers**

**I don't own any of the Characters from the Super Smash Bros. series or the game itself**

**Engine #2: Waving the Checkered Flag**

_Song Title and Lyrics in this font._

"Hey-a, wait a minute...Weren't-a we-a in some tournament just-a minute ago?" Mario asked while scratching the back of his head.

"No, not that I know of." Master Hand replied calmly while his brother was trying to take his medication for the fourth time.

"I had a strange feeling that I was in a team led by a third-party character..." Captain Falcon thought aloud to himself.

"Same here." Samus said while trying to remember.

"Well anyway... You're all going to be in a racing competition."

"What!? When!?" asked a surprised Ness.

"STARTING...NOW!" Crazy Hand snapped his giant fingers and the next thing they knew, the Smashers and Meleers were surrounded by a huge crowd of people in some place called the "Main Road".

As the characters got their "vehicles", Master Hand began to explain the rules to them. "IT'S SIMPLE! JUST PARTICIPATE IN RACES UNTIL THE TIME PERIOD IS UP! AND THE ONE WITH THE MOST POINTS IS THE WINNER!"

Crazy Hand picked up where his sane brother left off "EIGHT OF YOU WILL RACE AT A TIME ON A ONE-LAP COURSE! ITEMS WILL COME OUT OF SMASH BALLS YOU DRIVE INTO BUT IF YOU START GLOWING THEN YOU'LL HAVE A FINAL SMASH READY!"

"Um..." Peach started. "What's a Final Smash?"

Seeing how this takes place around the start of Melee, Final Smashes weren't invented yet.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Fox said he climbed into his Arwing.

"ONE MORE THING! WITH CERTAIN QUALIFICATIONS, YOU CAN UNLOCK CHARACTERS IN A BALLOON BATTLE!" Crazy finished while spinning around on his pinky finger. Some things never change right my loyal Battle Royale readers?

"THE ORIGINAL EIGHT WILL RACE FIRST ON POKEMON'S CYCLING ROAD!" Master Hand said as a gate opened for all of the Racers to enter. A mechanical voice announced "Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Fox please enter and take your positions."

_Road to Viridian City-Gold/Silver Mix_

A Chansey walked onto the side of the course with a checkered flag while a Blissey held a streetlight, with three lights on it.

Red... "Bli..."

The Racers started their engines, pedals, etc.

Yellow... "Bli..."

Orange... "Bli..."

GREEN!! "Blissey!!"

Chansey waved the flag and the Racers took off. Master Hand, as the announcer, announced the highlights of the race.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! YOSHI AND FOX ARE NECK-AND-NECK! SAMUS RIGHT BEHIND THEM WITH DONKEY, MARIO, KIRBY & LINK STRUGGLING FOR FOURTH! BUT WAIT, WHERE'S PIKACHU!?"

The flat Plasma Giant TV Screen flashed back to Pikachu who was struggling with the Bicycle. After a good five tries, Pikachu knocked the bicycle down, ran on all-fours to a dash panel and barely caught up with everyone else.

"TALK ABOUT FANCY FOOTWORK, EH MASTER?" Crazy asked while appearing outta nowhere.

"INDEED, NOW THEN BACK TO THE RACE!"

Fox had broken a Smash Ball and used a Super Mushroom to gain a little boost of speed ahead of Yoshi and take the lead. But then the Commando got knocked back to 5th after Kirby whacked him with a Hammer that, when used by Kirby alone, becomes a Star Hammer.

"DID WE FORGET TO MENTION THAT CERTAIN ITEMS WITH CERTAIN PEOPLE, BOOSTS THEIR EFFECTIVENESS!?" Crazy had announced at the edge of his imaginary seat.

Samus rolled her way up a ramp to perform tricks in Standard form before becoming a Morph Ball again for extra speed going downhill. This put her in 3rd. Mario broke a Smash Ball and threw a Pokeball at Donkey Kong who flinched but then got knocked to 8th place by a Growlithe's Flame Wheel.

Later along the course, everyone got in a seperate lane where their "vehicles" would be transported to them at the other side of a flight ride courtesy of the various Pidgeots that were there.

"LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE'S NOW IN THE CAVE BUT THEY BETTER BE CAREFUL, ELECTRODE HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO EXPLODE AT ANY TIME IN THERE!" announced Master Hand.

"Electrode? What are tho-o-OH NO!" Fox said as his Pidgeot got hit by a Self-Destruct. "CHOPPER DOWN, CHOPPER DOWN!" Fox said in dramatic pilot fashion as his Pidgeot quickly recooperated itself.

Yoshi had broken a Smash Ball and had gotten a Starman which made him invincible and let him blast through Kirby and Mario to 2nd place. "Yosh-Yoshi!" taunted the green dinosaur as he stuck his tounge out at them. The tie-wearing ape wasn't happy about that taunt and had found a Trick Ring which he directed his Pidgeot too to perform some mid-air stunts then get extra speed. The other Pidgeots felt bad for the one being directed by DK since he was the only heavy-weight Racer on the course.

Soon, the Pidgeots had flown back onto the road and dropped off the Racers back on their vehicles (if they had any) in one spin.

"LOOKS LIKE FOX WAS THE UNLUCKY ONE SEEING HOW HE'S IN 8TH PLACE NOW!" Crazy Hand had said.

"SO MUCH FOR HIS CONFIDENCE!" The two brothers shared a hearty laugh after that had been announced as a taunt.

Pikachu, had broken a Smash Ball and started charging it's body with eletricity since it picked up the Lightning Item. A Powerful Thunder was launched at everyone who had been fried to a crisp except for Samus and Link who were in the air from a trick. So they got minimal damage.

Mario had still gained the lead despite all that had occured and it looked like he would cross the finish line first. Link had broken his last Smash Ball on the Course and began to glow.

With the power flowing inside him he pointed the Tri-Force on the back of his hand on the course towards the italian plumber in front while balancing himself on Epona the horse. A mighty shout followed by Mario being caught in the Tri-Force's binding light was ended by a powerful thrust slice from the Hyrule Warrior that knocked everyone's favorite Bowser-slayer high in the air letting Link jump onto Epona and ride his way towards the finish line.

"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS..."

LINK!

1st: Link

2nd: Kirby

3rd: Samus

4th: Pikachu

5th: Fox

6th: Yoshi

7th: Donkey Kong

8th: Mario

Point Standings

1st: Link with 8

2nd: Kirby with 7

3rd: Samus with 6

4th: Pikachu with 4

5th: Fox with 3

6th: Yoshi with 2

7th: Donkey Kong with 1

8th: Mario, Zelda, Bowser, Peach, Ice Climbers, Ness & Captain Falcon with 0.

That's all for now! Please continue to enjoy more races!

Will the Brawlers and Battlers appear?


	3. Battles in an Unusual Way

**Super Smash Racers**

**I don't own any of the Characters from the Super Smash Bros. series or the game itself**

**Engine #3: Test Run**

"WITH NO FURTHER ADO, LET US PROCEED TO THE NEXT RACE!" Master Hand announced making the crowd go wild. After Link's victory, all the other Racers, Mario in particular, were ready to win.

"OUR NEXT RACE SHALL BE..." Crazy Hand paused for dramatic effect. "FEMME FATALE BALLOON BATTLE!" A gate on the opposite side of the "Main Road" opened up.

"Peach, Zelda and Samus, please enter the Battle Gate." said the mechanical voice.

Nana of the Ice Climbers felt insulted. "Hey! What about me!?"

Popo, her brother responded with a "You consider yourself a girl?" while snickering only to get hit in the back of the head.

"Since you're ALWAYS with your brother, we can't give you a solo role." answered Master Hand.

"Can't one of us get KOed while the other finishes the fight!?" reasoned Nana (A/N: Remember this is the start of Melee so they didn't learn this yet)

"I suppose-" the smart hand started while his idiot brother intervened with "TOO LATE, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

A Pouting Nana just sat down and said "Fine..." while Popo was rolling on the floor laughing in the background.

"IT'S REALLY SIMPLE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS USE ITEMS TO POP THE OPPONENT'S BALLOONS. LAST MAN-" Master Hand was cut off by the death glares of the females who were about to enter. "ER-WOMAN STANDING WINS!" Master Hand had finished in a nervous tone. "Hey Master, something tells me when this is over, YOU'RE gonna be the one with no balloons to save you." Crazy Hand whispered (sorta) to his now frightened brother with a chuckle.

"Um...ANYWAY, PLEASE PROCEED TO KIRBY'S FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS!" Kirby had awoken at the sound of his name being announced by the host of the events and was about to get his Warp Star ready when Yoshi placed a hand on his shoulder (if he has one) and shook his head. The puffball then went back to sleep, dreaming about food.

_Fountain of Dreams_

A Waddle Doo then appeared with a checkered flag that had the design of King Dedede's insignia on it and each time it waved the flag it changed colors.

Red...

Peach started her engine, Zelda readied Epona and Samus got into Morph Ball position.

Yellow...

Orange...

GREEN!!

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Crazy Hand announced while trying to fit into a Standard Kart with little success.

Samus had been rolling circles around them at high speeds to keep her opponents from getting far. She then broke a Smash Ball and used a Super Mushroom to boost into Zelda and steal one of her balloons. This knocked the Hyrule Princess into a Smash Ball, thereby shattering it and got a Unira (A/N: No one said I couldn't use Brawl's and Royale's Items now did they?)

Thinking she could better use this if she transformed, Zelda had turned into her alter ego Sheik and threw the Unira which, when used by Sheik only, shot needles at Samus and Peach popping one of their balloons while remaining an item not to be droven into.

"EXCELLENT CHARACTERIZED ITEM! WOULDN'T YOU AGREE CRAZY?" The sane hand asked while the insane hand replied with "AWESOMENESS!" after trying to get the Unira he was carrying to do the same thing, again too little success...

Peach had broken her way into a Smash Ball and gained a Beam Sword. With careful driving, she sliced through another one of Samus' balloons, to make a three way tie between the ladies. Before throwing the sword onto the ground. Speaking of the ground... since it was the FOUNTAIN of Dreams, that meant water was constantly pouring out. That to the girls' dismay made the terrain REALLY slippery and hard to turn or drift.

After some sliding on the water, both Samus and Peach broke a Smash Ball. The bounty hunter had thrown a Bumper onto the field which caused both princesses to slide right off the sides of the course. Unfortunately, Samus had thrown her Bumper at a drifting angle and had drifted right into the Unira that was on the field.

"LOOKS LIKE ONE BALLOON LEFT FOR THE THREE OF THEM!" Master said now on the edge of HIS imaginary seat.

Bronto Burts had picked up the princesses who had lost a balloon before flying off. Peach also dropped her item which appeared to be another Smash Ball that radiated multiple colors. Unforutnately, a Bomber (The Crash Enemy from Kirby) had fallen off the top of the fountain which caused an explosion.

All three of the women had to back up almost to the edge. When the coast was clear they took off again.

"WHOOO! TALK ABOUT CLOSE CALL, HUH?" Crazy Hand had said while hopping on the ground.

"AGREED, BROTHER!" responded the smarter of the two.

Samus had broken a Smash Ball and picked up a fan, then was about to smack Sheik into the air, but she picked up the Beam Sword off the ground and clashed it with the fan, knocking both off the course.

Peach had then collided with the Bumper on purpose to knock Sheik off at high speed. It was almost over until she got Epona to slide to her right into the Smash Ball the other princess dropped. Thinking it was a dud, they were prepared to meet their fate but instead they were glowing with power.

Sheik transformed back into Zelda and managed to shoot Samus and Peach with a Light Arrow in a straight line off the course.

"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS..."

ZELDA!

1st: Zelda

2nd: Peach & Samus.

That's all for now. Come back for more Racing Action in Super Smash Racers!


End file.
